


破车一辆

by Ceciliaxos



Category: NU'EST
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos
Summary: ao3补档 这个有点过激背德了 双性
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 3





	破车一辆

新任公爵的情感问题从他还是吸血鬼中的少年时就一直是韩国吸血鬼上流社会的热门议题。过去的他以尚未继任为借口多次推脱，如今他已确实成为权利顶点，便不好再推卸带头促进吸血鬼繁衍的责任。

新公爵不似老公爵那般死板无趣，他是酒会和party上的常客，甚至经常有幸运儿能与他来一场露水姻缘。这自然让期待着公爵一脉能够开枝散叶，最终使公爵手中过于集中的权力能够下放的贵族们十分兴奋。

邀请公爵大人与自家女儿共进晚宴的信函纷至沓来，甚至好几家名字已经不是第一次看见。金钟炫帮着总管先生做着信件分类的工作，在心中暗暗吐槽刚刚看见的几家暴发户也是心比天高，爵位都没有就想直接攀最高的枝条了。当然他身为人类的身份其实是连吐槽这些暴发户们都资格都没有的，这也是他虽然挂名公爵养子却根本无人在意他的原因。

他从小生长在黄氏的古堡里，女仆长说他是公爵处决罪人的时候顺手捡回来的。小时候，他以为公爵是自己的爸爸，就像小鸭子一样天天跟着叫爸爸，公爵就微笑着收了他做养子，在朋友圈子里炫耀他，自然这是没有经过法律程序的，因为吸血鬼公爵家不可能是一个人类来继承。直到他十几岁时，才惊觉自己的父亲竟然一点没有变老，还是童年记忆里那个贵气英俊的大哥哥模样，这才知道自己在吸血鬼的最高家庭里生活了这么久的时光。

从此他也很难再以原来的态度去对待那个他叫了十年爸爸的男“人”，公爵也随他去了，不再多管他。毕竟十年对于人类，足以使可爱的孩子长成不再能用来炫耀逗弄的阴郁少年，更残酷的可能性是公爵已经玩腻了这个小小人类。他倒也从心底接受了这种待遇差，被安排跟着总管学习管理庄园的工作。

他是个很聪明的孩子，独立筹办好几个酒会让公爵十分满意，渐渐的就成了直接跟随在公爵身边的那个小仆人。能经常得到主人的夸奖自然是令人喜悦的，他不知道的是自己对男人逐渐变质的情感最终会将自己拉入如何的深渊。

他是要服侍公爵起床的，自然就不免见到自己主人事后的样子。过于实际的视觉与嗅觉上的刺激令成人世界的诱惑从此深深的印刻在他的脑海中。

他觉得自己变得很奇怪，对上公爵的视线时会脸红，夜深人静时想着这位没有公证过的养父的脸，腿间就痒痒麻麻的，渴望着他的亲近，这样第二天的自己又会变得更加畏惧与公爵的对视。这是一个恶性循环。

而公爵正式成为公爵之后，酒会的次数也增多了。当那些漂亮的吸血鬼大小姐们留宿在府上时，他总是想方设法的翘班。他听不得门后那些淫靡的，交织的粗喘与娇吟，也不想去见第二天那个人一脸餍足的带着一身腥膻气和欲痕接受自己的服侍的样子。

自己已经不能成为一个优秀的管家了吧，他想过，这样自己留在庄园里就没有什么意义了。

他计划着十八岁生日那天就偷偷跑回人类世界，反正不过是少了一个人类小仆人，除了总管，女仆长和与他亲近的一些小仆人谁都不会在意的。虽然他从来没有接触过人类的教育，但是他知道猎人协会会帮助他这种从吸血鬼社会逃跑的人类奴隶，总比待在吸血鬼的世界方法多多了。

只是还有一个，最后一个愿望，就算只有一次也好，他也想获得一次那个人的宠爱，就像无数次在门外偷听到的那样，那样高亢的吟哦，想必是带着无尽的欢愉和幸福的体验。

公爵的下一次晚会正好是在他生日的前一天。其实他也不知道自己的生日是哪一天，他的生日就是公爵捡到他的那一天。十八年前公爵捡到了他，而十八年后他要逃离自己这个一生围绕着公爵大人而活的命运。

今夜的宴会也很顺利的结束了，他在舞池边走动，为宾客端上香槟和甜点，不时望见被莺莺燕燕包围着，却依旧闪闪发光的那个人，然后陷入短暂的呆愣中。他其实并没有想到如何才能爬上那个人的床，自从他退却了一次后，他的位置就被自然而然的，无声无息的填补上了，他甚至很少见到那位大人。

他想到自己在吸血鬼世界最后的愿望都得不到实现，难过得眼泪都要落下来。最后他狠狠心，腆着脸找了总管先生说自己想要调职。庄园里所有人都想接近这里的主人，总管听见他的要求时脸上不免露出了一丝复杂的表情，毕竟自己和那些庸人们终于殊途同归了。他羞愧到脸都抬不起来，等着总管把调令写完，抓了就跑。

调来的职位就是在自己生日那天，公爵的贴身仆人。老管家还是看在过去与他的情分上给了他相当靠近那个人的位置。他在6月7日的晚会上，望着那个人携美人离场，然后便是焦急的等待着明天凌晨三点的交接。

铃房里只剩下他一个人，烛台上的蜡烛已经燃到一半，烛泪堆在脚下形成一顶小王冠的模样。他盯着盯着，想起很小的时候的生日，自己是多么幸福的一个小孩，那个人会亲手给自己戴上纸质的王冠，用手擦掉沾到自己嘴边的奶油，而如今那双手又在做什么呢？他的心突然抽痛了一下，浓重的酸楚感让他不自觉的在简陋的椅子上蜷缩成一团。

即使是贴身仆人，自己的机会也是不多的。整整一夜，传讯的铃铛都没有响过，想必是非常美好的一夜。收到清晨的铃声后，他只能怀着嫉妒与恐惧的情绪走向庄园主人的卧室。

幸好的是，昨夜的美人似乎早就离开了，他的主人一个人半躺在大床上闭目养神。时间尚早，太阳还没真的出来，偏冷的晨光微微照亮这位年轻君主的近乎完美的面庞。真是令人赏心悦目的场景。即使穿了柔软的室内鞋，他依然被这一场景自带的宁静感震慑到踮起脚走在厚厚的地毯上。

可是他忘了自己的主人是一位强大的吸血鬼。

“为什么突然又想回来做我的贴身仆人了？”微微沙哑的低音带着上位者的威严。

“因为我也想和您做爱，像她们一样......”意识到这可能是他这一生最后的机会了，他便诚实的回答到，“想被您宠爱......”然而后面这半句话被吞回了肚子里。

“可是我为什么要和一个普通人类做爱？”如此破格的发言也没让公爵睁开眼睛，“她们至少都是漂亮的吸血鬼贵族，说不定其中就有未来这里的女主人。”

“因为我是有温度的人类，她们有吗？”他像是被养父的冷漠气到了，又心急，声调高得有些破音，漂亮的双眼泛起水汽，“你和人类也做过吗？你知道我们有多热吗？”

“呵。”过了许久，黄旼炫终于睁开了眼睛，那双细长的狐狸眼中满是与总管相近的微妙情绪，带着冷冷的光华让金钟炫不由自主的听从他的命令，“过来。”

他乖乖的走到床边，等着主人的下一步指示。今天的他虽然执行着贴身仆从的工作，却依然穿着普通仆人的衣服，夏天快到了，人类仆从的制服也就换成了短袖短裤的。制式简洁利落，从袖筒裤筒中伸出来的纤长四肢因为长时间不见太阳显得白皙而脆弱，优美的脖颈让人有扼住它的冲动。他是脆弱而美丽的，又是顽强而生机勃勃的。

“你说你想和我做爱，但是你又知道我的风格是怎么样的？说实话你真的做过吗？”他的主人继续平视前方，“为什么是我？只是因为我是这里的主人，换个人你就也要爬上他的床吗？”

他也不好说自己对性的了解全靠听墙角，这显得自己很怂很可悲，只能硬着头皮说：“当然做过！我只是仰慕您，不是您我就不会有这种想法的，没有试过我又怎么知道您是什么样的，只要一次，一次就足够了......”可到语末，又自然而然弱势下来，似是哀求。

也是因此，他没有看见公爵嘴角闪过的一丝笑意。

“行，我允了，但是我现在还没什么兴致，你就从这里开始吧。”他的主人掀开被子，指了指睡袍下依旧沉睡的阳物，示意他可以开始了。

金钟炫的脑子一瞬间被喜悦冲昏了脑子，但是他忘了自己对做爱根本是一窍不通，连自慰都没有做过几次。

他不敢直接爬上床，只好畏手畏脚的跪下，伸出手去摸主人的性器。在他对性浅薄认知里，做爱就是这根东西从自己下面的某个口，塞进自己肚子里这么简单的事情。但是他没有料到的是，这根肉棒是那么的大。他还知道摸摸它，它会胀大得更厉害，可是再大下去它该怎么塞进自己的小口子里？他又不敢收回手，只能用可怜巴巴的眼神去看自己的主人。

在欢场老手面前装纯的很多，装高手的倒是不多，因为翻车真的不用一分钟的时间。他的主人一定是早已看穿他的窘迫，只是用深沉的眼神盯着他可以说是幼稚的一举一动。

他不熟练的隔着睡袍摩挲那根即将给他带来欢愉或是拖他坠入地狱的肉棒，感受骇人的脉搏在他手下跳动。他已经害怕到要哭出来了，但是又怕扰了主人兴致让这难得的机会被收回，眼泪在眼眶里直打转，最后偷偷掉出来砸进被子里。不过他欣慰又恐惧的是，自己越是害怕，这根东西越是兴奋和胀大，似乎与自己拙劣的抚摸完全无关。

他的主人像抚摸幼猫一样抚摸着他的头顶，暧昧不明的态度让他琢磨不透，只能愈加把头埋进柔软的被子里，让白皙颀长的脖子从敞开的领口中露出来。那双手在他的后脑勺上逡巡许久，最后挪移到了他的颈动脉上，似是不耐烦的敲着拍子。

“就这样吗？”晨光渐明，那个人的语气也不免焦躁了起来。即使是周末，公爵大人每天都有不少事务要处理，可不会为了一场突如其来的拖沓情事而迟到，“你上来，用嘴巴。”

想不到这句话却让这个胆大包天的小仆人惊恐起来。他根本不会如何用嘴巴服侍人，只是在仆人们闲暇时的闲言碎语听到过，口交并不是什么正经的做爱方式，工闲时的小憩就足够园丁儿子和隔壁浣衣房女工来场野合。他不感兴趣也根本不会，如今却收到了命令不得不做。他若是违抗必然使公爵不悦，若是勉强上阵却也讨不着好处。他还太年轻，藏不住在这种两难处境下的慌张，清澈的眸子里泪光不住的滚动。

他定了定心，做了决定便颤巍巍的站起来，麻木了的小腿还似初生小鹿一般不自主的颤抖。迎着公爵玩味的笑容，他将裤子褪下，露出两条细白而直的腿，夹着老气的白色四角内裤。他鼓起勇气，牵住公爵的手，将它放在自己内裤边上。这个孩子纯情得连自己脱下这最后一道防线的胆子都没有。

这只手却没有依照金钟炫所希冀的那样帮他完成献身的最后一步，而是在他的私处四处游走，时而捏捏他饱满的臀肉，时而抚摸他秀气的阴茎。虽然他的主人没有摸过腿间那个经常发痒流水的洞口，他感觉到自己的棉质内裤已经被汹涌的淫水打湿了，恨不得随着那个人的手摆动屁股，求他直接抚摸那个天性淫荡的洞口。

在他被撩动得双腿发颤，几欲跌倒的时候，他的主人却收回了那只作恶的手，抱起肩看着他，狐狸眼中满是得逞的笑意。

天已大明，吸血鬼专属的过滤玻璃却把室外暖黄的阳光清洗得一片青白色，令他为情欲所困的的丑态在主人面前一览无遗。他忍不住又要哭了，只能低下头，努力把双眼藏在刘海的阴影之下，狠狠心一把脱了内裤，然后用脚踢开，让秀气的性器隐隐约约出现在宽松的白麻衬衫之下。

他不敢抬起头直视那个人，视线向上的范围只能看见公爵大人粗大的阴茎在真丝睡袍下拱起了更大的帐篷。他鼓起胆子，蹑手蹑脚的从床尾上了这张奢靡的大床，一脚深一脚浅爬向自己的主人，全然没能注意到自己腿间流出来的水顺着大腿掉在灰色的被褥上，留下了星星点点的深色痕迹。

“你还弄脏了我的床呀？”当他终于爬到那个人身边的时候，那个人才“好心”提示他回头看看自己做了什么。完蛋了的情绪占据他的心头，公爵的洁癖是所有佣人入职时的第一条要记住的规则。

“我我我......”他忍着不然眼泪落下来，却停不住身下的水不停的流出来把一切，床单，被套甚至是主人的睡袍，都弄得更加一塌糊涂。

他将功补过的心情愈发急切，在一片混沌的脑子中胡乱回想朋友们口中最骚的女仆是怎么撩人的，曾经他最为不耻的动作现在的他为了补过也能硬着头皮做出来。在他还小的时候，总管先生就教过他眼泪在上位者面前是最无力的武器，更何况这一切事端的起因都是自己恬不知耻的求欢。所以那个厨房里的漂亮姐姐是怎么和警卫班调情的？他记得其他女佣都说她爱四处坐人大腿，坐大腿又能怎么样呢？他不明所以的对自己的主人如法炮制，柔软湿润的下身一下子打湿了男人撑起的小帐篷。

他没有看见吸血鬼变得格外深沉的瞳色，只沉浸在自己世界里想着下一步是什么？好像就是用脸蛋去蹭男人的下巴吧。他的主人比自己高了半个头，他要抬起头才能直视那个人。那不敢也想稍微偷偷懒，柔嫩的脸颊只能蹭到他的下巴和喉结，刺刺的胡渣又让他感受不佳，他就更偏爱去磨蹭主人带着幽香的颈部，来来回回像只讨宠的小动物。为了不压到主人的性器，他微微抬起身子，裸露的下体随着身子的晃动来来回回低空蹭过峰顶。他不知道为什么主人开始频繁的吞咽口水，只觉得那滚动的喉结甚是可爱，便偷偷的亲了一口。

他本觉得这不是什么过界的举动，但是确实在下一秒被公爵大人扼住脖子反压在床上。柔软的床垫没有让他感到过分的疼痛，他却确实的感受到了死神的逼近，双手握住了男人的手指，双腿踢踹着，眼泪一下就蓄满了眼眶。

他以为他的主人是为了问责自己的犯上行为，但是那个人只是带着狠意问自己：“是谁教你这些的？”

“没......没有人......呜......我看着她们学的。”他倒是不敢撒谎，“但是亲您是我自己的想法......要惩罚就惩罚我一个人吧。”

公爵沉默着，只是微微松了掐住身下人脖子的手，男孩才得以回过呼吸。他太贪婪于重获新生的美好，一不小心就呛到了，急促的咳嗽起来，又怕着跨坐在他身上的暴君复又横生杀意，只能极力避免剧烈的运动，狼狈的扭动着，没有注意到自己主人另一只手一路摸到他的下半身，绕过秀气的阴茎准确的找到了那条会痒会流水的肉缝。

虽然口头上是公爵养子，却也没什么人真的待他如少爷。他其实没上过多少学，更不用说人类的课程。他只知道男孩子都有小鸡鸡，没有人说过男孩子不应该在阴茎后面，肛门之前还有一条缝。在对养父有了别样的感情后，又因为这种无法控制的情动过于羞耻而不敢询问别人。

在男人手指的玩弄下，他肉缝中溢出的液体愈加丰盈，将男人的手指和周边的布料全都打湿了。他觉得这样怕是会惹来无端的怒火，收缩着穴口想要兜住这些蜜液，却反而被扇了一巴掌。

“怎么你这骚穴这么会吸？谁教你的？”男人低沉的嗓音中是压不住的怒火。

小孩被吓得愣住了，不知道自己做错了什么，眼睛里闪烁着泪光乖乖把大腿根敞开，任由淫水濡湿床单。他还被吸血鬼死死压制着，只能看见身上的男人撩起睡袍，就感觉到有坚硬的东西直接贴上了那条刚刚招来责骂的窄小缝口。这根肉棒并没有急着进去，而是在他的阴唇上摩擦，让这两片肥厚的花瓣充血而变的嫣红而热烫，硕大的龟头被穴中淫水打得湿哒哒的正好。

痒麻的感觉让少年很是受用，舒服的就像被撸顺毛的猫。他的双腿不自觉的就想合拢起来，用相互摩擦消化这份冲动，在男人看来就像他要用腿挂上自己的腰，本是欢场男女情到浓出才有的动作。他火气噌的冒上来，一巴掌打在自己养子白腻的皮肤上。那孩子还没来得及为这一掌撒娇呼疼，更剧烈的痛苦便接踵而至。

“好痛......呜......拔出去，不要了，求求你。”一下子推进去大半的巨大阳物破开了那层在人类世界象征纯洁的薄膜，给侵犯者带来征服的满足感的同时给被侵犯者带来足以刻入记忆的疼痛。

“爸爸，呜呜呜......救救我，那里好痛......我是不是要死了，我不想死......”

他真是吓怕了，紧紧搂住男人的上半身，哭着向记忆里那个会疼爱他的养父求助。但是公爵大人又怎么会放过这到嘴的肥肉，他借着小孩扑进怀里的力度一插到底，本想多享受一会儿再射，被这一声久违的爸爸激得立马就缴了械。

“还是要多松松，太紧了以后宝宝可通不过。”明明是自己把持不住了还装出一副是你不好的样子，若不是对象是白纸一张想必会被回以嘲弄。

然而男孩不懂这些，一波波精液打在他身体深处，胀得他不住的小声抽噎。自己觊觎公爵的疼爱，放下自尊求来的东西就是这样吗？他不甘心的哭着，又不敢太明显怕身上的男人又变着法子玩弄他。明天，明天就离开了，即使期待已久的离别礼物并不是想象中的样子，他依然还能期待明天的到来。

明天就会好了，他不禁蠕动双唇，无声的安慰自己。

“没有明天了哦，你的那个引路人已经被押进地牢了。”那个人漫不经心的说，仿佛在嘱咐等一下的早餐要吃什么，“想把我养了十八年的宝贝给放了呢，开什么玩笑！”


End file.
